In mail service pharmacies and large retail pharmacies, prescription drugs are dispensed in a high volume. For such services, it is known to use an automatic pill dispensing system to carry out the dispensing of the prescription drugs automatically at a rapid rate and to label pill containers, which can then be provided to the patient for whom the prescriptions were written.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,345 (Treleaven), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of forming a label for displaying information, which includes providing a release liner having an upper surface. Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates label 10, which includes leaflet 11 and laminate cover 50. Label 10 extends from leading edge 94 to trailing edge 92. Label 10 is releasably secured to release liner 12 by adhesive layer patch 70 and adhesive layer portion 52A. Each of adhesive layer 70 and adhesive layer 52A remain with label 10 when it is removed from release liner 12 and serve to secure label 10 to a container. An adhesive-free zone or gap 90 is defined between adhesive layer 70 and adhesive layer 52A and extends the width of the label. The provision of gap 90 facilitates application of the label to round containers.
Label 10 includes tear strip 60 and tear lines 58 and 64 which provide for access to and detachment of the various panels of leaflet 11. Leaflet 11 includes bottom panel 20, top panel 30, first interior panel 40, and additional interior panels 42. Top panel 30 and bottom panel 20 are joined along fold 66. Top panel 30 and first interior panel 40 are joined along the fold 65. Fold 66 forms a leading edge of the leaflet. Top panel 30 includes parallel, spaced apart tear lines 35A and 35B formed therein. Tear line 64 is formed along fold 65 (as shown) or, alternatively, in panel 40 adjacent fold 65. Top panel 30 includes marginal portion 32 extending between fold 66 and the adjacent edge 68 of interior panel 40. Bottom panel 20 includes marginal portion 22 extending between fold 66 and adjacent edge 168. Bottom panel 20 further includes marginal extended flap 24 extending outwardly beyond top panel 30. Suitable title indicia 33 is printed on the upper surface of top panel 30. Marginal extended flap 24 preferably extends at least one-half inch beyond the longest of the top and interior panels, and more preferably from about one-half to five-eighths of an inch. Indicia 127 such as “EXP:” and “LOT:” are printed on the upper surface of marginal extended flap 24. Indicia 23, preferably substantially identical to indicia 33, is disposed on the upper surface of bottom panel 20. Other suitable indicia 43, for example, instructions and warnings, are printed on panels 40, 42.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,569 (Nixon et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for in-line folding and affixing a self-adhesive label to an article, the label having a fold line thereacross defining a foldable portion and a cover portion of the label. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 2, the apparatus 100 includes a printing station 110, a label transfer grid 120, a folding station 140, first, second, and third air blast nozzles 150, 155, 158, respectively, and an affixing station 160.
The label transfer grid 120 includes an inner row 121 of rollers 121a and an outer row 122 of rollers 122a, wherein the rollers 122a of the outer row 122 are spaced from the rollers 121a of the inner row 121 by a sufficient distance to grip the tuck label therebetween and to convey the tuck label from the printing station 110 to the transfer station 160 along a generally upwardly-curved path.
Transfer grid 120 includes a first end 126A, located adjacent printing station 110, and a second end 120B, located adjacent affixing station 160. Generally, label transfer grid 120 conveys the label from the printing station 110, from which the label typically exits in a horizontal orientation, to the affixing station 160, wherein the label is in a vertical orientation to be affixed to the vertical sidewall surface 131 of the container 130. The label transfer grid 120, then, includes a generally upwardly-curved bend, by which the flexible label moves from a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation for affixing to the container 130. However, the orientation of the label need not be altered by a bend in the grid 120, and the label may be of any orientation suitable to be affixed to the container 130 as it exits the grid 120. For example, if surface 131 of container 130 is horizontal, label should exit the grid 120 in an orientation suitable to be affixed to the horizontal surface of the container 130.
The outer row 122 of rollers 122a includes an opening 123 which is defined as an absence of one or more rollers in the outer row 122. Alternatively, the opening 123 may be defined by the spacing between two consecutively-spaced rollers 122a in the outer row 122, wherein the spacing between two consecutively-spaced rollers 122a is sufficient to permit the label to pass therebetween. Remaining rollers 122a are spaced to pass the label therealong and to convey the label through the grid 120.
The opening 123 is sized to allow the leading edge 123, that being in the preferred embodiment, the foldable portion 122 of the tuck label, to pass outwardly from within the grid 120, through the opening 123 and towards the folding station 140 as the label is conveyed through the generally upwardly-curved bend of the transfer grid 120. The third air blast nozzle 158 is positioned alongside the inner row 121 of rollers 121a and is directed towards the outer row 122 of rollers 122a to emit a stream of pressurized air through the grid 120, as shown generally by reference numeral 159. Air stream 159 urges the leading edge 123 of the foldable portion 122 of the label through the opening 123, to project from within the grid 120 and outwardly towards the folding station 140.
A conventional timing control circuit, such as a programmable logic controller, is provided with sensors and valves to signal the air blast 159 to urge the leading edge 123 of the foldable portion 122 of the label through the opening 123. Alternatively, rollers 121a, 122a may be driven by one or more stepper motors, in which case, air blast 159 may be controlled with reference to movement of the stepper motor (and, as such, by the location of the label in the grid 120), instead of by the programmable timing controller. Alternatively still, the air blast 159 may be a continuous stream of pressurized air being emitted from the air blast nozzle 158.
As the grid 120 conveys the label towards the second end thereof, forward movement of the label along the rollers 121a, 122a is diverted temporarily through the opening 123 towards the folding station 140. Forward movement of the label by the grid 120, then, advances the foldable portion 122 of the label further out of the grid 120.
Neither the Treleaven nor the Nixon et al. references relate to or disclose, for example, a method or system for size reduction of a patient label and adhesion of the label directly to an item. Further, neither Treleaven nor Nixon et al. relate to, for example, a container for a medication, where the label need not be self-adhesive. What is desired is, for example, a method and system for rolling a patient label, securing the patient label in the rolled position, and affixing the patient label to a medication using an adhesive. The invention, as described below, provides this, as well as other optimal features and/or functionality.